Traditionally, manifolds have been used in HVAC systems in many different ways. One such way is for the placement of sensors, such as pressure sensors in an HVAC system. A problem exists with known manifolds that have inlets and outlets on opposite sides. The placement of the inlets and outlets on a traditional manifold limit the placement of the manifolds when deployed in an HVAC system. Traditional manifolds also require adequate space for the piping connecting to the inlet and outlet that are opposite one another. Another problem with traditional manifolds that are commonly found in HVAC systems, is the additional pipe required to make connections on two sides of a manifold. This additional piping results in additional cost.
While traditional manifold systems have been used in HVAC systems, a need exists for a manifold that overcomes the known problems.